


No Further Questions

by starksnotdead



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice One Shots [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, couples interview, embarrassed yuuri, victor makes out with yuuri on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnotdead/pseuds/starksnotdead
Summary: in which Victor and Yuuri agree to do a couples' interview, but when the reporter is homophobic, Victor finds the perfect response





	No Further Questions

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea and wrote it on my phone at like seven in the morning so the mistakes are rampant. 
> 
> i also experimented with a different writing style for this rather than my usual, so we'll see how it goes lol

They agreed to do a couples' interview only because Victor wanted to flaunt the fact that Russia's greatest star was openly gay. Maybe he was a little petty. (Okay, he was a lot petty.) But he also got an excuse to show off his beautiful fiance, so it was truly a win win situation.  
  
However, he was beginning to regret talking Yuuri into this. The female reporter seated across from them had bloodred lipstick painted on a little too wide, and her heavily mascared eyes were a little too big, scanning every movement Victor made. Yuuri beside him was tensed, as if ready to run, and Victor squeezed his thigh by way of comfort, but it only gave the interviewer more ammunition. She smiled.  
  
"So, Mr. Nikiforov," she began, leaning in closer. The camera followed her. "What would you say has been the biggest - let's say, tribulation - of dating a fellow competitor?"  
  
Victor exhaled. "First of all, we're engaged," he told her (for the third time). "And, to answer your question, there have been no real struggles. I'm proud to say that Yuuri's finally giving me some good competition." He smiled (it was oh so fake). "No offense to any of the other skaters, of course."  
  
Yuuri smiled as well, but Victor knew his fiance well enough to know that his was just as fake as Victor's. Victor chuckled a little under his breath despite himself.  
  
The reporter's lips tightened. Victor decided she had certainly been expecting a better response, maybe something she could twist into tomorrow's hottest news. He wouldn't be giving her the satisfaction. She nodded and moved into her next question, turning to Yuuri. "What is it like dating someone so out of your league?"  
  
Victor's blood boiled, and before Yuuri could speak, he cut in with, "It's amazing!" Yuuri and the reporter looked at him in confusion. "I can't believe Yuuri actually agreed to marry me! He could have anyone in the world, and he settled for me! I'm so lucky!" The grin he drew out of Yuuri was far worth the dirty look he was getting from the reporter and everyone else in the room. He didn't care if they repealed his money from doing this interview, he would not let them disrespect Yuuri like that. He only spoke the truth. Yuuri was so far out of his league that Victor couldn't believe it sometimes.  
  
The reporter cleared her throat, and Victor braced himself for another invasive question. "Mr. Katsuki, what is Victor like as a coach? Does he favor you because of your relationship?"  
  
Yuuri shook his head earnestly. "Oh no, absolutely not. In fact, I think he might be more tough on me. He expects a lot from me, but he never works me beyond my limits." Yuuri's smile was heart-melting, and he made eye contact with Victor. "He's not perfect, but he's the best coach I've ever had. We're a team, and we learn together."  
  
It was all Victor could do to not dissolve into a puddle of emotion. Out of the corner of his eye, one of the producers was fawning over Yuuri's proclamation. The reporter appeared thoroughly annoyed. Victor smirked. (She had wanted some juicy gossp, but the joke was on her.) (As Yurio had said many times, Victor and Yuuri were far too lovesick for their own good.)  
  
The woman cleared her throat. "According to several auditing reports, Mr. Nikiforov, you are losing sponsors quickly. Do you believe this is due to your age, or rather, due to the homophobia in your home country?" She raised a penciled eyebrow. "Have you ever considered the fact that your relationship may be harmful to your career and your status?"  
  
Victor's throat burned from the force of holding back a string of Russian expletives. Impulsively, he turned, and captured Yuuri's lips in a kiss. Yuuri gasped, but relaxed after a moment. Victor raised his middle finger to block their faces, and he could hear the sound of the cameras zooming in. He could see the headlines already.  
  
Victor pulled away from Yuuri (much to his own dismay) and nodded to his fiance to stand. "No further questions," he told the lady firmly, and wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist. "C'mon _detka_. Let's go." As they walked out, he got a burst of satisfaction from slipping his hand into Yuuri's back pocket as the cameras followed them out. (He didn't regret any of it.) (Not even an embarrassed Yuuri scolding him outside matched up to the feeling.)  
  
(The headlines the next morning were applauded by many.) (Victor had never been prouder.)


End file.
